<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors and Flowers by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074493">Colors and Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Pride Parades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waterdeep holds a colorful celebration once a year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waterdeep was filled with color and music. People filled the streets, laughing and celebrating among each other in one large group. Guilds and alliances didn’t matter, everyone was friends today in the streets of Waterdeep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aza laughed as a large half-ogre suddenly took Sarith into her arms, pulling the wide-eyed Drow into a dance. She clapped her hands as her love was spun around in the large arms, his agile body keeping him from being thrown around too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked in surprise as something was placed on her head. Aza reached up, turning to look at a smiling Jassa. “Oh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Elf smiled down at their friend, throwing their arms around her middle. “I found your flower crown!” they said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My flower crown?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The colors! The colors mean things today!” they explained. They pointed at the crown of flowers on their own head. The colors were yellow, white, purple, and even some black, woven together in a pattern. Another necklace of flowers were around their neck; magenta, yellow, and cyan flowers this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aza picked up her own crown to see what flowers she had. Purple, white, gray, and black flowers were arranged to sit on her head. “What do the colors mean?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jassa shrugged their shoulders. “There’s someone who can look at people and knows what colors belong to them! These are the ones they picked for us,” they said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Aza placed the crown back on her head, smiling to herself at the way they resonated and sang once placed back on her head. Whatever they meant, they were for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are! Come!” Ephraim laughed as he came to collect Jassa, a crown of pink, blue, and purple on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems everyone is getting these.” Aza turned and laughed when she saw Sarith. Flowers had been woven into his hair, the same pattern as her own. “I’m not surprised Jassa has the ones with the brightest most eye hurting colors,” he added dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled, taking his hands into her own. “Dance with me,” she urged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Drow allowed himself to smile, pulling her into another dance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>